Sit With Me
by Envye
Summary: Kylo becomes the Emperor of the First Order and Rey finally joins him in his rule, as long as he agrees to help the Resistance. Rey and Kylo plot to steer the movements of the First Order in the other direction. However, General Hux has captured Resistance fighters and continually asks of him to do something about it. Kylo finds a way to distract Hux, so the Resistance can escape.


Her breath caught in her throat. She eyed Ben sitting on his throne leisurely, with his legs divided and his body notably lazy, as if he were in personal quarters. Rey then noticed his sidelines reinforced with stoic looking creatures, clad and masked in Dark Side clothing, wielding exotic and dangerous looking weapons.

In a way, they all looked like Kylo.

Were they the Knights of Ren?

"What's going on?"

Out held his hand, palm facing her. She heard his guttural murmur, soft and gentle nonetheless, "I want you to sit with me." He glared at her with honey brown eyes, tense to the bone, yet eager for her to join him in his dominion. She extended her fingertips and he wasted not a second, guiding her onto the armrest of his throne and along she sat elegantly.

As his body shifted to accommodate her, his forearm brushed against the meat of her thigh. She ignored it, nonetheless.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to sit here?" Rey shifted into another position on the armrest where one leg crossed over the other, she'd been uncomfortable but remained aloft. She gave him another worrying look from an angle of her lower jaw, before gawking at the elevator entrance, "what if General Hux comes in?"

"I suppose he'll have to deal with it." Kylo bluntly said as he smirked to himself.

Rey wondered if he'd had gotten a kick out of pissing the poor guy off. To be fair, she wasn't too fond of him herself.

He continued with a silky confidence, "I'm the Supreme leader, thanks to you. I was able to become what I am because of you. I was able to break free of my past because of you. And _now_ ," his voice drifting off into a sensual whisper.

"It wasn't me, Ben. You were the one who saved—" She felt heated with compliments, she looked away and avoided his gaze. She could tell that was all he'd been doing, from her peripheries.

Kylo continued softly, "I don't understand why you're humbling yourself anymore? You're an Empress now, Rey. You deserve to sit here…with me, every day. And you choose not to."

His sudden dictation of thoughts had Rey had almost tipping over the edge on the armrest in careless movement, but his hand caught the lower of her waist in a quick response.

"Am I that repulsive to you?"

"Ben…You've got it all wrong." The heat of his grip flustered her immensely, and she wrapped her hands around his forearm, as she didn't know what else to do in such a situation.

"Do I?" He said again, and then smoothly shrugged her onto his lap, perched like a frightened Barbary bird. "I want you to enjoy the fruits of our effort, then. Enjoy it, and sit here with me. Please."

"Ben…" Rey wanted to move, but his body felt strangely fitted and perfectly encompassing, like a large memory mold to her smaller, stiff and well-worn form.

 _Please_. It was worse when he pleaded, she thought. It melted her willpower. Burned it to ashes. Crushed it to dust. When he asked her like that, she felt powerless in many ways.

She gasped as his lip brushed against the lower of her earlobe, causing her to wince at the tickling feeling in that area. "Please," she'd heard him whisper again, however not as inaudibly as he thought. Rey wanted to address him, but his sudden intimacy had stolen her attention.

He'd strategically moved both of his hands against the lower of her stomach and pulled her even closer to him. She could literally feel his thunderous heartbeat against the core of her spine. Some straying thought told her to relax, and so, she did, and she let her head rest on his shoulder.

 _This feels nice._ She fell silent and succumbed to the heavenly feeling of being held. Rey mused at the sensation, as she let her eyes drift asleep.

"I'm sure it does, Rey." she felt ticklish when he breathed on her neck. At that moment, he'd brushed his hand under her chest and gently caressed it back and forth in tender, and luxurious touches.

"Where are the rest of your clothes today?"

She hummed in question, reopening her eyes. If she weren't so embarrassed, she'd have drifted asleep from being caressed in such a divine manner.

"You're wearing less clothes," he repeated. It was true, she'd worn a simple short sleeved tunic and tight, calve-length trousers. Her arms remained bandaged and her scavenger boots the same as before, as they dangled on the outside of Kylo's shins.

She rested the back of her head onto his shoulder and smiled imperceptibly. She didn't answer.

"No matter, you look lovely as always," he noted. It felt amazing to her. It wasn't like the warmth of friendship, but something entirely new. _Thrillingly different._ It charged her senses like lightning in the skies of Ach-to, but she remained adrift.

"What about your guards, Kylo. They can't watch us like this," she breathed, heat on her cheeks and heat wherever he'd touched. "It's embarrassing."

"Is it?" He whispered, brushing one of her full thighs with an opulent touch. "I could tell them to leave. I could order them to stay. They do whatever it is I want them to do, Rey. And right now, I want them to be jealous that you're sitting right on my lap and—"

Rey motioned to get up at that brazen remark, but his forearm latched onto her belly, dragging her back so that she remained attached to him. She ended with one hand on his thigh, propping herself upward enough so that she couldn't collapse back onto him again. "I'm not some kind of object, Ben. Not for you, not for anyone." She threatened.

"Of course not. You're my Empress, and everyone on this wretched ship is going to know who you are," his words spaced apart as he finished off. "And how important you are to me," he finished.

Rey felt her irritation crumbling away, like nothing. His words were like soft butter. Laced with compassion and pure affection. They were different. Different for _her_. Not anyone else _._

Then, there was a sudden rumble from the other end, followed by the unlatching of elevator panels. Outpaced a stiff Hux and two other personnel at his sides. His expression changed to something that of a horrified intruder. Kylo Ren had a woman sitting on his lap, as if she were his mistress.

The clacking of his boots stopped, when he came to address Kylo. "Supreme Leader—" He choked as his striking crystalline eyes rested on the woman. It was the Resistance girl. The Jedi girl.

As they neared past the walkway, the two officers were equally mortified at such a lecherous display. Rey's hand was in a dangerous area, and she quickly repositioned it to the opposite arm of his throne. Redness clouded her freckled cheeks and she retracted back into Kylo's lap, sitting rigidly straight. She hadn't thought of anywhere else to go but back to Kylo.

He reacted not, but with a silent flinch as her bottom end brushed against his pelvis.

"What are you waiting for? Bow." Kylo's voice, griping and always a soft, guttural murmur, announced before the trio, his thoughts certainly occupied with other matters.

And so, they bowed. Hux especially did so with distaste.

"S-supreme Leader, we've captured few Resistance fighters from Crait. However, it appears most had scattered to the outer rims of the galaxy. We suspect some had even gone to Skywalker's alcove on Ach-to."

Rey glanced at him, unsure for a moment, then, she glanced forward with an understanding glint in her eyes.

 _That's why… you called me here isn't it? You knew he would come._

Kylo didn't react to her, he simply countered the General. "If you were to get any information from these prisoners, using our fuel to capture whatever remaining Resistance pests would be rather wasteful, don't you think?" His hand brushed against her thigh. Rey shivered at his touch.

Kylo could physically see his face pained by his sensual ministrations. That look was very satisfying, and glorious. He decided to keep it going and went for Rey's neck, giving it soft kisses while eyeing his General. The redness on his pale complexion was truly palpable.

Rey was startled at first but allowed him to continue. The feeling was new. And although an act, it felt lovely.

If Hux were to say Kylo Ren had attachment to the Scavenger girl, it would be an understatement.

 _How senseless._

 _How lewd._

Kylo roved through his mind and smiled into Rey's skin. He felt the General very much meaning to abandon his mission. The other two officers with their heads bowed down, didn't want to offend their Emperor by staring longer than necessary.

Hux went on with one cough of discomfort, "If we were to completely ignore the cockroaches, they multiply. They will garner support from other territories and that will inevitably, be a setback for the Supremacy."

"That seems very unlikely."

It was obvious Hux had grown very irritated with Kylo, as he had and will always have more experience with tactics and strategy of galactic warfare. But now, as the pecking order would have it, he'd have to follow through with every whim and wish of the new Supreme Leader.

"Supreme Leader." His venomous tone cut into their loving ambience, he stepped forward with hands folded at his back. His crystalline eyes accusingly settled on Rey, "She's been with the Resistance, _she_ knows."

Rey knew he wouldn't make any seriousness out of the situation, so she interrupted. "I've been on Ach-to for as long as I've traveled the Galaxy. I know nothing of the Resistance and their whereabouts—"

"Dare you lie," Hux spat with a scornful distaste, "you Scavenger rat?"

Rey had prepared her defense, but Kylo gestured that it wouldn't be necessary. "Enough. She knows nothing. And I demand your respect of her, General. She is your Empress now."

Hux scoffed as he shifted position, straightening himself and lowering his voice to a conversational level. "We still have the prisoners, and your abilities are very efficient compared to our techniques. We could easily prod the information out with your—"

 _Kylo please_ , through heat and discomfiture she could hardly whisper it to him. She didn't want her friends to die. Or tortured. She knew Hux was a terrible, terrible, creature.

 _This will give the time your friends need. Just play along,_ he murmured through to her.

Kylo made a point to squeeze her leg again. Rey had gotten the gesture and gotten into her act, she smiled into his hair, letting her head rest on his shoulder once again. "Ben," in his ear Rey whispered with disquieted heat. Her senses were impacted and overloaded with artificial lust.

She wanted to protect the remainder of the Resistance, and although her intentions were correct, her means of getting there were wrong. Her pixie eyes remained sealed and a corner of her lips curled upward. _He's pissed off,_ she mentioned through the bond. _What are you going to do now?_

Kylo smoothed his hand over her belly, appreciatively gentle he'd been. He'd polished her body with obvious, lewd motions. While inspecting the speechless General Hux, a haughty smirk on his lips as he continued to fondle her provocatively. Kylo bit into the leather of his index finger and pulled his glove off, then proceeded to travel underneath Rey's tunic and felt for her skin directly. It felt so feathery and soft to him.

And to Rey, it felt firm, but tender in movement. _It was lovely._ Rey's body stirred as she felt them leisurely drag in another direction, and his fingers crawled toward the bulbs of her breasts. His fingers spread to profile the underlining of one breast, his thumb bracing the outside. She shivered. She could tell he wanted to directly cup it, but stopped before he'd gotten too far.

He sensed her distress and removed his hand. He then made to spread both of Rey's legs wide past his knees so that they would dangle to the sides of his calves. Rey protested for a moment, but understood that this would soon help Hux forget what he came here for.

Her ass ground against his pelvis, and Kylo had a sudden surge of eagerness for her.

 _Don't play too much, Rey. You're going to get what you ask for._

Heat fluttered in her cheeks as she felt both gloved and ungloved fingers roam the inner sanctions of her body. The fabric of his one glove scraped audibly with that of her pants. He was on the apex of her thighs, sliding inward and now slowly. Her core felt smolderingly hot to him, even if there had been cloth in-between.

His ungloved hand went to brace her neck, as if he were pressing her further back onto him.

 _You're burning up. Why?_

 _I'm burning up? I… don't know._ Rey's voice was breathy and stimulated.

Kylo thought that, at some point, she'd had become aroused for him and Maker, did it feel _divine_.

Hux interrupted again. His voice was on the verge of cracking, "It seems you're too busy playing with your little whore."

Rey was startled out of her euphoria with that comment, no one had ever referred her to such a degrading—

Before she could react, Kylo pressed her chest back onto him.

"I'll come back when you're done with her," the disgust was overwhelming with Hux as he harshly turned for the walkway, and to the elevator along with the accompanying officers. In silence, Kylo let them make it through to the end, but before the General could join them, he utilized the Force to seal the elevator doors shut. Hux stopped dead in his tracks. He was clearly distraught at the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? You think you can order me around? And to think you've slandered my Empress in pure distaste," He said. "To slander her would mean to slander _me_."

"But she—" He turned to point a finger at her accusingly.

" _Apologize_." Kylo interrupted.

"Supreme Lea—" Hux yelped, his neck lifted agonizingly by an invisible force as he was dragged before the lounging duo.

"You haven't apologized," Kylo's guttural voice echoed in the throne room.

Hux clawed at his neck, attempting to break free. He had been suspended in the air and strained his windpipe as the Force choked him thoroughly. It was either lose a shred of dignity or lose his life, and he would have to make the correct choice soon. "I'm sorry," hardly audible he was.

"What was that?" Kylo let him collapse to the crimson floors with a sickening thud. "Say it again. She couldn't hear you."

Hux had been lying face-down on the crimson flooring, and he thought his life might have ended if Kylo Ren held on for just a bit longer. "I'm… sorry. Empress—" He wheezed and coughed. The guards however, paid no mind and maintained their position like statues. There were six of them and not one had dared to interrupt Kylo's little charade.

She could say she almost felt bad for the General, but knew his actions insincere and apology the result of ingratiating winked at Kylo to express her forgiveness. His hot fingers were on her chin then, lifting them aside for a more appropriate view of her face. He angled his jaw in for a kiss, full of passion and fervor it was, pulling back as quickly as he'd landed them. _He… he kissed her!_ As Kylo pulled away, Rey's lips drooped open and she looked at him with an astounded expression.

 _Trust me,_ Kylo responded unreservedly.

His hand roped around the curvature of her waist and flattened at her hips, and stopped, as if to admire their width. There was a trail of heat as his hand moved away and onto a new area. Rey felt tense. Hot. Embarrassed. But she took her cue from Kylo to act as he'd have wanted a _lover_ to behave. She leaned back into his body, flush against his, her arm coiled around the back of his head and pushed his mouth into the crevice of her neck. His black wisps of hair tickled her cheek and just below her jawline, as he settled in her warmth.

He'd never been so physically close to her before, and he could see the dewiness from her apparent perspiration. He noticed the pulse on her neck pound through her skin, his lips mere centimeters away. His own pulse quickened. He wanted to kiss her again.

Rey found herself subconsciously widening her legs around his. She felt her core grow even more taut and ground further down onto him. Kylo's breath quickened on her neck. He groaned softly at such planned movements, sensing her intentions now defiled.

 _What are you doing to me?_ He growled through the bond _._

She was squirming on top of him and he felt himself losing it. He'd reflexively thrusted up into that tight, warm spot that was forcing his cock back down into his pants. He folded her taupe tunic upward and felt for her feathery skin around her hips. His fingers clawed further in, angling her in such a way to glide his thickness against her clothed folds.

So hot...

So tense...

Kylo forced himself from this all encompassing Euphoria she'd given him and lifted his face. Hux had geared his attention on the two performers, on all four limbs, and was clearly distracted. Perfect. "Enjoying the view?" Kylo snidely remarked, grazing his lips along her delicate neck while eyeing the General.

Hux remained in pained silence, for he knew he would be faced with more backlash. However, he failed to notice a whisper dancing in the Emperor's ear.

"My beloved voiced her exhaustion with your presence. You may leave now."

Hux quickly collected himself with urgency and ran, to the best of his ability, out of the red room. And after that, the two remained attached to one another. Not one dared to move. So, they embraced each other's presence, with Kylo's head resting against the base of his throne and arms around his Empress, as she lay on top of him.

It was still too warm. Too tense. Too tight. How unsatisfying it would be if they were to stop now.

"You're welcome to leave, if you'd like." She felt him swallow hard. His voice sharpened her mind, pulling her from the lethargic sensations from her side of the bond.

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to move.

Kylo then reached for the belt that wrapped around her midriff and unclasped the fastenings and tossed it aside. She almost jumped at the sudden stripping away of her clothes, but, with Kylo's gentle hands caressing her body, they were much more agreeable than clothes and accessories.

Erotic and deep in her ears, his hot breath ghosted over the juncture of her collarbone. "I can feel a lot. Do you know that?"

"What do you feel?" Rey replied in a languid, drawn out voice. She knew she would have to end her time as an actress, but she wanted his little _game_ to go on for a bit longer.

"Many things, my little Scavenger," he murmured. He bulge accidentally prodded up into her core again and he let a lustful sigh escape. He wanted to fuck her right there, but he remained motionless. He continued with a sudden huskiness to his voice. "My Empress…"

Rey smiled into his black mane. When Kylo called her that, it was like tasting something sweet or being wrapped in a warm blanket. It was another sensory delight that flooded her being.

* * *

 **I hope reading this is as fun as it was writing it, hehe. Anyway, I plan the next chapter to be a bit more fun ;))**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
